


Of Pizza and Scars

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [17]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosmo is a good boy, Cute, Fluffy, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, Service Dog Keith's Wolf (Voltron), half blind Keith, pizza delivery boy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Lance/Keith
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	Of Pizza and Scars

Lance looked up at Hunk in confusion as he read over the special instructions to the pizza he was delivering. There was nothing really odd about the pizza itself besides the blatant lack of cheese. Hunk shrugged.

“I don’t know man. Just do it I guess.” The thing is that it wasn’t even a weird request, it just made lance a little sad. All it said beneath the order was: _Don’t stare please._ It made him wonder about the person who ordered a small cheese less pizza.

He loaded it into the passenger side of his delivery car, and put the address into the GPS. He chewed his lip all the way to his destination. An apartment complex with a multi layered parking garage that was closed off by a gate. He had to park the delivery car on the curb and walk up. He climbed the stairs instead of using the elevator feeling nervous as he counted to door numbers before he found the one he was looking for. Number 313. He licked his lips. He was being ridiculous, he shouldn’t be so nervous. He ran his hand down his pant leg and knocked. Twice, loudly.He heard a dog bark and a soft reprimand and then the door opened.

He felt the air leave his lungs. He didn’t know whether the special instructions were due to the horrid scar running up the side of the boys face rendering his right eye useless, or the fact that the boy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Shoulder length black hair, messy black bangs ,creamy white skin, pink plump lips, the most alluring eye color Lance had ever seen. He realized that he was doing exactly what he wasn’t supposed to be . He took a step back and cleared his throat, a hand flying to his head.

“Uhhh. Sorry I didn’t, um, I.” The boy rolled his eyes looking a little hurt. He brandished money at Lance holding his hand out expectantly for the cooling pizza Lance still had.

“ I know, okay? I am well aware. Now can you just give me my food so I can go about my existence.” Lance’s brain still wasn’t working right and instead of giving the stranger his food he took a step further away from the door. A dog appeared a big black German Shepard and usually that would be a big warning for Lance but the boy was reaching down and grabbing his collar. His pink collar and speaking softly to him.

“ No Kosmo, I'm fine and the pizza’s mine. If he’ll ever give it to me.” He shot Lance a look. He sighed and dropped the hand that wasn’t petting his dog.

“Look I know it’s awful okay? But I specifically ordered delivery so I wouldn’t have to deal with this. So if you can just give me my dinner you don’t have to look at me anymore.” That got Lance’s attention. The guy thought that he was staring because of the scar.

“Wait, what? No no no, I am thinking the complete opposite. If anything you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen.” The boys mouth fell open and lovely cherry blossom pink spread across his cheeks

“Oh.” The weight of what he had just said to a stranger seemed to fall over him in that soft ‘oh’. He panicked, shoving the pizza into the boys arms and turning to practically sprinting down the hall back towards the stairs. Once he got to his car he mentally kicked himself. What was that? What was that! He groaned and pounded his forehead against the steering wheel. He was so stupid. His brain had completely stopped working. He sighed as he pulled out and drove back to the pizza parlor deciding to put the entire encounter behind him.

Except he couldn’t, a week later Hunk peeked into the break room, a grin on his face and brandished his tablet towards him. Lance took it and felt his throat go dry. The order was one small cheese less pizza and the special instructions were; _One tall blue eyed delivery boy who owes me an explanation._

Lance groaned, his face burning.

“Hunk I can’t go back there. I made the biggest full of myself.” Hunk shrugged.

“Sounds like a you problem. He specifically asked for you. Sorry man customer satisfaction policy. Whatever they ask for we do.” Lance glared at him as he heaved himself up. Hunk snickered and followed him back into the kitchen handing him the pizza box. Lance pushed open the door with his back leveling Hunk with another glare.

“ You owe me Hunk. I was on break.” Hunk laughed and shooed him out the door. Lance grumbled to himself the entire way. He only began to get nervous as he realized that he was going to have to explain his behavior from the previous week.

He retraced his steps feeling an odd and very unwelcome sense of deja vu. He shook his hands out and rolled his neck once he reached door 313. He bit his lip and knocked on the door. A dog barked and he heard the same quiet reprimand. Then the door opened. The stranger leaned casually against the door frame.

“Are you going to give me my pizza before it gets too cold this time?” Lance scrambled to hand him the box. He took it and reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out two crumpled five dollar bills. Lance blanched.

“That’s way too much.” The stranger shrugged.

“ You ran off before I could give it to you last time. You still got the pizza here on time.” Lance took it, deciding that it would be better if he didn’t argue. He threw a thumb over his shoulder.

“ I should probably get going.” A dark eyebrow rose.

“ Not so fast. You owe me an explanation for last time. You don’t just say that to someone and then run off. Not cool man.” Lance swallowed and rubbed his hands together.

“Listen. You, I- I wasn't expecting you, a-and I mean that in the best way possible. I felt really sad when I read the special instructions and then when I saw you I couldn’t decide if you were talking about your scar or you in general. My brain just sort of short circuited and my body stopped working. You are just really beautiful.” He looked up to meet the boy's one brightly colored eye. It was wide and looked a little misty.

“That, I-I. Um, thank you. I was tired of people seeing only my scar so when I wrote the special instructions I was referring to it.” His eyes darted down to his feet that Lance noticed were clad in fuzzy corgi patterned socks.

“ That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me.” Lance felt the urge to hold him in all his over sized hoodie, fuzzy socked glory.

“Well I think people miss something astounding when they only focus on that scar.” A blush spread across pale cheeks.

“I’m Keith. By the way.” Lance smiled when he looked back at him.

“I’m Lance.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Lance who asked Keith out first, with a cheese pizza, which he should’ve known better than to do. Keith had spent the first few minutes laughing after he asked holding the pizza box open like a ring box. Lance panicked and thought that he had miss read everything, but then Keith was straightening and kissing his cheek, saying an honest, ‘yes I’d love too but Lance I’m lactose intolerant.’ So a lesson was learned there. Lance laughed pretty hard about it later when he told Hunk who shook his head in disappointment.

The first date was spent in Keith’s living room where everything was placed on the left so he could see them. They had watched Marvel movies curled together on the couch, fingers laced. Keith talked through most of them which Lance didn’t mind. Kosmo came and begged subtly for popcorn. Lance noticed that he always was on Keith’s right side no matter where he was. Keith explained that Kosmo worked as both a service and security animal. He was trained to attack anyone who tried to threaten Keith from the right side. Lance could hardly believe it, Kosmo was a big baby that Keith called ‘Stinky Man.’

The first date they had outside of their respective apartments was hard. Keith kept impossibly close to Lance’s side. Using his height to protect him from the eyes of others. He kept a tight grip on Kosmo’s leash, alerting the dog at all times to the presence of people brushing past Keith’s blind side. Lance offered to take them back to one of their apartments but Keith shook his head. He finally became less tense when they entered the dark theater. Lance was weary of the rows and placed himself at Keith’s right which he pouted at.After the movie they went to get sushi and Keith gushed about it the entire time. Lance marked going to go see Onward as an A+ in his book.

The first time they kissed Keith was even more weary. He would get into a depressing mind space that made him wonder why Lance would want such a disfigured monster like him. He pulled away as Lance pressed closer.

“Are you sure Lance?” Lance nodded, taking Keith’s hand and kissing the palm and fingers and wrist.

“ You are perfect Keith.” and so was the kiss. Lance kissed up his cheek once they broke apart. He kissed gently over the cut. Over the bald spot above his eye where half of his eyebrow would never grow back. He kissed his eyelid and up to his forehead where the scar faded a few inches into his hairline. Keith signed under him pulling him back down to claim his lips.

“You’re perfect too Lance. Don’t ever forget that.”

The first time they said I love you was also the first time all of their friends had gotten together. They had many mutual friends that they didn’t even realize. Keith’s apartment had been full of people and pizza. They played games until Shiro got up and stumbled off to bed with a grumbled goodnight. Hunk followed shortly after and then Pidge. It left Lance and Keith alone in the cluttered living room. They cleaned up together even though Keith told Lance that he could go home.

“I’d rather stay here. Even if that means picking up Pepsi soaked pizza crusts.” Keith had laughed and hit him with a dish towel. They chased each other around the kitchen and living room. Kosmo watched with tired eyes. When Lance caught up to Keith he wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him against his chest. Keith laughed loud and free unabashedly. Lance nuzzled against his neck and turned him gently around. He put his hands on Keith’s waist and began to slowly sway them back and forth. Keith laced his hands behind Lance’s neck.

“There’s no music.” His voice was soft and gentle. Lance smiled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“We don’t need music.” They swayed around the kitchen, the floorboards occasionally creaking under their feet. They stopped by a window and Lance pulled him close.

“ I love you Keith.” Keith looked up at him pulling him down and pressing their lips together.

“I love you too. I’m so glad that you brought me that pizza.” Lance laughed and kissed his neck.

“Me too Keith. Me too.”


End file.
